customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandfather
Grandfather is a powerful antagonist from my shared superhero-universe who has appeared in varied titles, though he is most associated with the Drifters. Grandfather's Story Grandfather was the ruler of the Architects, powerful entities that were responsible for ensuring balance and order were kept within the multiple worlds that made up the known universe - it was Grandfather who was tasked by the Supreme Power itself to be the caretaker of fiction. For untold millennia Grandfather was an instrumental force in creation and ruled with fairness and love, it was from Grandfather that the young Artist would learn about the secrets of the universe and the two beings formed a strong bond. However over time Grandfather began to grow corrupt and caused great misery amongst his own people as well as untold species across the universe - distressed by Grandfather's behavior the Artist tried to reason with him only to be struck down by the power-mad Grandfather. The other Architects took to arms against Grandfather but were slaughtered by the insane god as he started to reshape creation in his own image - unable to allow Grandfather to continue his madness the Artist unleashed his full power and the two titans engaged in a climatic battle on the ruins of their former home. As the two deities clashed the foundations of creation began to shatter and knowing that their battle would cause the end of all things the Artist deliberately slowed his assault - allowing Grandfather to strike him down again. Grandfather prepared to deliver a killing blow to the Artist when he found himself struck down by the Supreme Power itself, which manifested - if only for a brief moment - to set things right: as the Supreme Power vanished it bestowed upon the Artist Grandfather's former position of power and left into the great beyond. Greatly weakened but by no means defeated Grandfather proceeded to slink into the darkness and there he remains, seeking ways to return to power and unleash his wrath upon the universe once more.. Personality Grandfather is a merciless tyrant and a mass-murderer who sees no wrong in the massacre of his own people in order to gain what he desires - corrupted by power he is a megalomaniac and a madman of the highest degree. Grandfather is willing to go against the Supreme Power itself in order to try and reclaim the position of power that was taken from him and sees the Artist as a usurper despite the two once sharing a great bond. Grandfather sees the mortal races as parasitic and foolish, fit only to be used as pawns in his grand schemes - he also has no remorse and has yet to shed a tear over the many lives lost or left in ruins due to his actions.. Abilities Grandfather is omnipotent, which means he can manifest almost any super-power he desires and use it at the maximum level: although this undoubtedly makes him immensely powerful it does not make him completely invincible as he is neither omnipresent nor omniscient: it is possible to trick him, escape him and even fight against him (if one is sufficiently powerful). When battling another omnipotent-level character such as the Artist Grandfather's success is down to sheer luck as he and his opponents are on an equal playing field - however when facing supreme beings such as the Supreme Power Grandfather is easily defeated as he is not on this scale of power. Specific Info *Grandfather tends to take the form of a 12ft tall elderly humanoid with pale skin, a very long grey beard and a robe very similiar to those worn by Ancient Greek scholars: his robe is purple in coloration. *Grandfather is also prone to manifesting himself as a living constellation, however this is most likely an elaborate psychic illusion rather than an actual physical transformation. Battle Stats Due to his Omnipotent nature Grandfather is not valid for the Battle Stats system - though in theory all of his Stats would be at the Maximum level. Category:Betwixt Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings